


all is not lost (the sun will find you once more)

by Queen_BiLociraptor



Series: Tony Stark: Child of the Stars [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stars, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BiLociraptor/pseuds/Queen_BiLociraptor
Summary: Tony Stark: child of the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in May, and haven't really touched it since. I might write more if people want more.

The stars find their star-child sitting alone, grieving on the lone moon of Titan. They attempt to nudge him, to ease his mind, and end with no success. He does not know who they are. But they know who he is.

 

He who is their child of the cosmos. Made of the finest nebulae dust, with the heart of a neutron star. He who was cradled in their stellar nursery and gifted onto Terra to grow and thrive.

 

 _Star-Child_ , they whisper to him, _all is not lost._

 

They feel the moment of shock that ripples through him when he finally hears their voice.

 

 _Who are you?_ They hear him think. He is understandably confused, they’ve never made direct contact with him before.

 

They envelop him in a complete warmth, and answer back, _We are the stars. And you are Ours, Star-Child._ _You who are our child, with such pain in his heart only to face life with bravery and strength._

 

It takes him moments to absorb it, but then he gives his defeated reply of, _I just want my kid back. Please, I’m the reason he’s gone._

 

It pains them to see him so defeated and in grief. They make a vow to protect him from Thanos, and from all further harm.

 

_Do not worry, young one. We will protect you and bring the universe back to the way it was, especially the small boy you lost. Do not blame yourself for the actions of another. All will be made right in time._

 

Waves of relief radiate off of him, and they feel content knowing that his grief is sided for the moment. They cannot stand to see their Star-Child in such pain.

 

_It is time that we embrace you once more, Star-Child. It is time that you are who you are meant to be._

 

They feel confusion from him once more, but he accepts his fate without question. _Okay, do what you must, I guess._

 

They gently touch his mind, unknowingly filled with mountains of stars and quiet supernovae, and show him who he is, and who he has always been. _Astraeus,_ they whisper into his mind, _he who is known to you as the god of stars. He who is of great power, he who has the power to fix everything._


	2. sequel

hello all, sorry for the super long delay, but the second part of this story is finally up! here you go: [the sun has risen (and shines its light on you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009359). hope you all enjoy!


End file.
